Fields of Sowing
by LeweL
Summary: Naruto age 10 works on a farm outside of Konoha with his family who happen to be stone nins seeking a new life, a bit AUISH AND OCNESS but Naruto and Hinata will be the main pairing, Naruto growing up with the help of his famiyl and brother


Disclaimer I don't own Naruto at all this is just an attempt at a Naruto/Hinata fic that's been going off in my head here's the first chapter, next chapter he goes to the academy after delivering milk to the Huyuga clan house……. Everything might seem AU, also next chapter will touch on Kakashi report to Hokage about his progress.

Naruto moved forward carrying his yoke as blue chakra enveloped him and he strained against the wooden burden and pulled the obsidian plow through the fields, moving the earth and allowing his father to plant his crops while giving his oxen time to rest, besides it was good conditioning. Some where along the way Naruto had been adopted by a family from a small farming community outside of Konoha, the young boy had been able to experience joy for the first time, it also showed him some one thought he was worth having.

Mae stood watching her youngest son plow the field with his bare hands, he was intent on becoming a ninja and his tutor had told him that it would help with his chakra reserve if he worked the field like a common animal, 'you can do anything with chakra' he had told the blonde haired boy, and so the boy had taken it to heart and now set about plowing the fields in the community with the yoke strapped to himself. She watched as her husband walked behind him sowing the crops for the summer. She watched a little longer as she heard some one approach.

"He's at it again?" Some one said from behind her, she turned slightly to see her neighbor and friend Nina with standing there

"You know him, as long as his tutor tells him it will help with his ninja skills he will do it, besides with all that excess stamina he might as well do something." Mae said as she gave a small chuckle

"He does seem to have a lot of stamina, besides all the physical labor seems to be doing his young developing body well, every girl he walks by turns to take a look at him, it has to be his blue eyes and blonde hair." Nina replied as she watched Naruto turn at the end of one row and start making his way back

"Yes, it must, but the work is doing him well, his height lacks a little but his muscle mass is developing well for an aspiring ninja, the living conditions he survived prior to living with us were horrible to say the least." Mae winched slightly as she recalled how they found the boy, bloody and broken from one of the village's daily beatings

"Any ways the reason I came over here is Natty is getting home from the academy soon with Troy so why don't we have a family get together tonight, some dinner or a Bar B.Q., it would be nice besides Naruto and that husband of yours needs a break before the work themselves to death."

Mae was about to respond when the heard the town bell toll, it meant only one thing when it was rung this early in the day, bandits. Naruto and his father dropped their tools and disappeared in a flurry, they were sure the village had heard the bells but they needed to hold the bandits off until reinforcements came. Mae watched as her son and husband both disappeared into the barn.

She watched as they both appeared and headed for the center of the town, Naruto holding a five foot long 6x6 and her husband wearing his katana, his katana something he hadn't picked up since they left Hidden in the Stone and sought refuge with a long thought enemy turned ally, Hidden in the Leaf.

The Hokage was addressing the three shinobi in front of him when he heard the bell toll, he looked at the three ninjas and smiled sadly, their weekly meeting would have to be put on hold.

"Gai, Hayate, Kakashi, go quickly." The three ninja's stood and with a salute disappeared, heading in the direction of the tolling bell, they had many farming communities spread outside around the city gates, it seemed like a tactical flaw, but there just wasn't room for them in the city walls.

Naruto and Lore both arrived at the center of town to see a crowd of people backing away from an advancing like of bandits, Naruto caught a glint of dark hair and notice his Raen-chan out there curled into a fetal position where she must of fell. Naruto looked from her to the bandits and back.

"Either you give us our protection tax or we kill the girl." The Leader of the bandits said as he pointed toward Raen "It would be easier if you just paid us, it isn't like Konoha cares about you guys no help is going to come."

The Leader waited no response came, he shrugged and looked genuinely sorry before made a swift motion with his hand, it was a signal for two of his friends to draw Kunai and start twirling them. He gave the crowd a quick look over before speaking again.

"I am disappointed, I thought you guys were smarter then this." The leader gave the order

Naruto knew what was coming next and before he could think his body moved, surging through the crowd and jumping to the air slammed his giant 6x6 in to the ground erect, and felt as the piece of lumber absorbed the impact of the Kunai as he braced his body against it.

"Impressive, a lone boy has the courage to do something; it almost makes up for the cowardice of this village." The leader said as he chuckled and then broke out into a maniacal laugh

"SHUT UP, These people aren't cowards their farmers and tailors, we are a production village you want to fight ninjas then go to Konoha and pick a fight but don't stand here and make fun of them when they are doing the only thing they know." Naruto shouted at the man as anger started to boil over

"Boy, you might want to watch your tongue before you make a mistake and get hurt." The leader replied menacingly.

"Forgive me father, I know I told you I wouldn't fight until I was older but they tried to hurt Raen-chan and I can't forgive them." Naruto said as he started going through the only hand seals he knew, it was one Jutsu the one he had watched his dad teach his brother, and the only one he knew

"Naruto don't you dare use that Jutsu you don't have the chakra for it, and besides we still have three other fields to till and if you miss that so help me I won't let the old pervert train you." Lore shouted back at his son

"Don't worry, I got more then enough chakra and I will have those fields tilled by the end of the week." Naruto replied as he continued to cycle through seals

"What ever the brat does it doesn't matter he is only a pup it won't do any good." The Bandit yelled as he watched the boy more intently it was at this time when the three ninjas from Konoha landed

"Kakashi what do you think the boy is going to use?" Gai asked but never got an answer as Naruto launched his attack

"**Futon: Diatoppa No Jutsu : Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" ** the crowd and Nin watch as a ball of wind obliterated the 6x6 and hit the bandits head on, the leader had manage to dodge the attack but the others weren't so lucky and took the full force of the attack

Naruto smiled as he flashed his father a thumbs up before collapsing at the feet of Raen, who quickly covered the boy and drew him close to her as she smiled, he was her hero and would always be, now if she could find some way to talk her husband into letting her keep him that would be the tricky part.

The leader looked at the devastated group he had called team and back at the boy, what an attack, he was about to make a move to eliminate the boy when three men appeared in front of him. Kakashi took a backward glance at the boy and smirked before turning back toward the bandit.

"By the orders of the Hokage any bandit caught causing terror is to be summarily executed, prepare yourself; it will be quick." Kakashi made two seals before charging his left hand into a glowing ball of energy that sounded like a mass of chirping birds, the bandit turned to run but found himself held in spot by the other two men.

"**CHIDORI"**

The man watched in slow motion as his executioner neared him and brought his left hand back before plunging it into his chest, the bandits last thought was 'Damn' as his heart exploded from the intense chakra burst from Kakashi Chidori. Kakashi watched as Hayate and Gai carried the body into the woods to burn it, he looked down at the blonde and then at Lore

"Lots of potential in this one Lore just like your other son, you must be proud, I will have Trye dismissed from duty so he can come home and make sure his home is okay." Kakashi said as he turned and disappeared in a funnel of leaves.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are grounded, only time you can leave the house is to till the farm lands and that's it, what on earth did you think you were doing using that Jutsu, your chakra pools aren't even suppose to be deep enough to use it." Mae shouted from the back of the group as she made her way up to him holding a stern face before breaking down and drawing him away from Raen and crying, she had almost lost him like she had lost her other little boy


End file.
